Sam and Fishsticks
by ChannySeddieluv13
Summary: Remember in IreunitewithMissy Sam gets hyped up on fish sticks and cuts Freddies sleeves off.Here's history of other Ridgeway fishstick days and it's effect on Freddie. Seddie. My second fanfic and 1st for Icarly.  R&R PLEASE!
1. Crazy hyper Sam on the 1st fishstick day

**Sam and Fishsticks Seddie Story **

**Part 1 "Crazy Hyper Sam on the first Ridgeway fish stick day" Freddie POV Time: 8th**** grade season 1 around when Icarly started**

**( Yo here's my second Fanfic and my first for Icarly. Remember how in the beginning of IreunitewithMissy Sam rips Freddie's sleeves off cause she gets hyped up on fish sticks and tarter sauce from lunch. I only like the Seddie Factor in the episode though. Sam's one of my fave characters and I hate what Missy did. Well welcome to every time they have fish sticks and it's effects on Sam who ends up affecting Freddie. Things will go extreme when Sam takes some to save for later to take to the Shay's apartment, but that's for later. Right now enjoy part 1. It's kinda fun to write about Sam hyped up on fish sticks ha. I also plan to be on Fanfic more and get a new chapter up each week but we shall see. R e A d A n D r E v I e W *gives virtual cookies to ppl who do*)**

I was in the cafeteria talking with my best friend and crush, Carly Shay about our new web show Icarly. "So do we want to try the segment where-"

I get interrupted by my… Ummmm… Frienimy I guess. Well she's Carly's other best friend and she does Icarly with us but she's super aggressive. Towards me espehally. I don't get what the deal is there but it's interesting. Anyways I get interrupted by Sam Puckett.

"Guess what they Gotz!"

The crazy blonde rushes twords us her cafeteria trey piled high with several fish sticks and 5 little tubs of tarter sauce. Sam has a very excessive appetite probably needs the energy after beating on people mainly me. She grabs the chair across from Carly and diagonal to me. She hops up and down before taking a seat.

"They got Sticks o Fishys! Fiiissshyyyys! Awesomeness!!"

"I see that." Carly says, watching Sam shovel a bunch in her mouth and dumping the tarter sauce in with them.

"Sup Carlaaaay and Fredwaaaaad" Sam says, tarter sauce coating her lips (ahh what the chiz am I doing thinking about her lips)

"Do you like Star bunny tacos?" Sam asks, banging the table with her hand.

What the chiz is she talking about? She's usually not crazy like this. Well not crazy in this way you know.

"Frieedd Chickken loves hobos!"

Well um Carly's her best friend. She might know whats up with her. I glance at Carly.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea."

Well that's no help. I feel a bump pressing against my legs and another one. I look down. Oh Crap Sam's feet. The kicking becomes harder and rapider. Owww!

"Kick the Fredwaad he's got my panda wand!"

What I have no idea what the chiz that is. I have a carrot in my hand though. Well, thanks to my overprotective mom its soft, mushed, and orange thing rolled back into a carrot form. My mom mushes things cause she thinks I'll choke. Anyway ahhh oww Sam might be leaving potential bruises here! So I try to tell her.

"Ok first OWW, Second it's a carrot not a pandaaaahhh-"

She slammed my face on the table. Ahhh why does she like torturing me? Next thing I see is Carly attempting to hold her back.

"We don't hurt friends"

That usually has a calming effect on Sam but not entirely right now. Carly is the only one Sam hasn't ever attacked for some reason. Sam does let go after a second but then she slaps me with a fish stick and sticks 5 more in her mouth.

"I love Frieeddd Chicckkkennn Frieddd Chickeen!"

I look at Sam then back at Carly.

"Um guess she's hyper." Carly says, shrugging.

"Ya think." I say back.

* * *

Sam did more crazy stuff to me then usual today. She stuffed herself in my locker with a can of silly string, spraying me when I opened it. She also dumped chocolate syrup in my hair. (shoot there comes another scrub bath and lecture from my mom) Also I don't know what she did to access this but she put itching powder in my anti-bacterial underpants (What they're precautionary!) and she kept saying and doing things that hardly made sense. When we did icarly rehearsals though she seemed back to normal hmmm….


	2. Fred and Gib take hyped up Sam action

**Sam and Fishsticks **

**Part 2 "More Fishsticks and Freddie and Gibby take Sam action" Carly's POV Time: 8****th**** Grade Season 1 again (I think they're in 8****th**** for the whole Season 1 and moved to 9****th**** for S2 and S3) right before ihatchchicks (Science project Freddie and Carly talk about) **

**(My 1****st**** time doing a girls Pov yeah ha and I'm a girl I have some minor Creddie in here but it's not bad at all. I am grossed out by Creddie and I wrote it so you can handle it. She rejects him, helps him up and Freddie lifts his shirt up to show her a bruise Sam gave him. Not bad at all. I'm making it so Fishstick days are once every few months and are a treat so I don't have to write as many chapters and their lunch isn't really supervised lol. Yeah I updated Wednesday of this week I'm in a writing mood. Expect one this weekend too. Enjoy and yet again **_**Read and Review! **_**) **

At lunch, Freddie is telling me about his new tech chip thingy or something. I fake interest but it's kinda boring. So I remember the new bra I got at build a bra and start talking about it. You'd be surprised how fast he switched topics to our upcoming science project.

"If we get paired up together can we meet alone? Like for dinner? At a restaurant?"

"No, Freddie "

I reject him yet again. I know he likes me but I really wish he would stop making us seem more then friends. I'd kinda have to be hypnotized or something for him to ever be something other then my friend. Anyway Sam lost a bet with Freddie so she has to eat with Gibby right know

"Whatever I just hope if we get something live Sam doesn't eat it and that I don't get partnered with the tough guy, Duke." **(I loved that episode before I found out that Duke was played by Doug *Grady on Swac* now I really love it ha) **

"We can stop her if she tries."

"Are you crazy you can't stop Sam Puckett from eating or torturing anything!"

"You can't. I sometimes can."

Freddie and I then look over at her table. Sam is doing both eating and torturing (with a lunch tray) and a shirtless Gibby is trying to stop her.

"Neither can Gibby or anyone else! I swear you have like bff powers or something Carly"

"Yeah that's me Carly the wizard best friend." I sarcastically joke and laugh.

One table over, Sam squeezes two tarter sauce things in her mouth, pours spaghetti on Gibby's head, and stands on the table.

"Fiahhhhh stickkks rockkk I put noodle blood liquid **(spaghetti sauce is what that's supposed to be Sam is just hyped up again) **on Gibby's soccckksss yeahhhh woooh" She jumps back to Gibby's table. Gibby is now in a ball in the corner

"Don't hit me with the tray again Sam I didn't steal your monkey button"

"Nehhh you stole ma dolphin pudding paper Nub nose."

She hits him with the tray once more.

"Poor Gibby" I say

"Her what? That makes no sense."

"I don't know"

"It's the fish sticks that make her like that isn't it?"

" Nice theory Freddie but nah I don't think it is."

Sam jumps to our table landing on Freddie's healthy sandwich, mushing it up and getting some dirt from her shoe on it.

"Did it occur to you I was going to eat that?"

"Yeah but it's not like your mom makes the awsomestest chizzle any way Freddally"

She hops down and runs back to Gibby, puts the tray down, and drums on his head .

"Rainbow Drummm!!! Yaaayyy!!"

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!!" Gibby yells.

I watch as Freddie gets up.

"Here's more proof we cant' stop her"

What is he doing? He knows he'll get hurt I don't say anything though. He's brave enough to do it though but it's kinda stupid. Freddie walks over.

"Sam-

She takes that moment to glance at the tray on the floor.

"Oh my gosh Freddichini and Cheese ate all my magic sparkle flower sauce! Bad Nub!" He's looking up so she punches him and hits his stomach with the tray . It has waayy more force then it did with Gibby. Freddie is face down on the floor moaning in pain. Sam runs outside to recess with everyone else to most likely try more crazy things. I start to grab my lunchbox and get up but he calls me over.

"Are you ok?"

"I've witnessed Sam pain it's fine." he says, while I help him up

He has 5 small red scratches from her fingernails and a small bruise forming there.

"Can I get a kiss to help them?'

"No."

Freddie then lifts up his shirt with a small bruise across the stomach.

"The face wasn't all"

"Well you shoulder's have gone over there to break them up"

"I know but I felt I had to. Were you impressed with my stomach?"

"No Freddie." Please stop trying to hit on me. But it still must be kinda rough he's had like 2 years of this but I don't like him that way and can only calm down Sam a little.

I get through the rest of the day by agreeing through whatever she says and by afternoon she was normal again. She hugged me once and did a sauce gummy bear search. I thought that was funny.


	3. Sauce visions and brown squrrel bicker

**Sam and Fishsticks Part 3 Sam POV (this ought to be fun lol I think I'm only doing one of these though) Time: Season 2 9th**** grade ( right after Ihurtlewbert ) "Yummy sauce visions" **

**(Well. What's up with the lack of reviewage? I only got one on the first chapter and 0 on the second part grr. Thanks to that I waited a day cause it would have been up yesterday. I know ppl are coming cause I check the traffic. I might be better on swac stories then. I might write two of those before I write another one for Icarly then. Ha I wrote in Sams POV this time so you can see that. I personally like hyped up Sam but these will probably take off soon if your bored of just the cafeteria and stuff. The next one should be after ikiss ha and if you like my swac fics better cause I got more stuff on my Chad story I will also put a chapter of my story with Tawni and Puddy. This story has to get at least 2 more good reviews for me to put up the next part and the Puddy story. I will wait as long as it takes. Enjoy and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!) **

**It's Lunch time!! Best class by far of the day . The other ones just have boring lame teachers yakking on about boring lame stuff we don't really give a chiz about . I end up falling asleep but Fredpie recently has been waking me up and I give him a few whacks on the head cause he's a nub and I hate being woken up. But here we get to eat which is one of my favorite things EVER! Carly and Fredbag might bring there lunches but I buy mine for 2 reasons. 1 My lazy crazy mom doesn't restock the fridge enough for me with my appetite and I learned it's best not to complain. (I like raiding Carly's and other peoples friges better anyway) 2 The lunch ladies know me and let me have tons extra as long as I don't eat it all. (I probably would if I could). As for money I usually just borrow from other people. I walk into that line and smell that awesome fish sticky smell. Definitely my fave food in this place besides meat and of corse frieed chicken. But I think they put something in that tarter sauce because after eating that chiz I get this awesome crazy hyper feeling! Well only me but I love the stuff anyway. It's kinda feels like a bunch of wild monkeys are in me ha. After loading my tray with the stuff and instead of at first eating the fish stick with the sauce I take a bite plain and wait. Nothing. I lick the sauce. Yep Definitely the sauce. My eyes go wide and I have all kinds of crazy stuff I wanna do. I'm not caring what people think! The monkeys have been released! I run over to Carly and Fredboys table. (Did I mention how I wanna make a million different Nicknames for that boy. I don't think he likes them.) I set down my tray and hop up and down to table and floor.**

"**Uh oh" Fredward says "Look what's on her tray" **

**He points to it. Why are they rainbow? Preettttyyy. Hey they turned striped! Bad Freddo! I nibble his finger **

"**Ah that could have broken skin Sam what??" **

"**How are we doing" Carly say's leading me to the chair as I scoop more of that awesome fish and sauce in my mouth. Hmm why'd it taste like fried chicken? I don't know my senses have gotten all loopy. **

"**I'm good I'm reaaalllly good!" Why is she holding me down I wanna do chiz! **

**Ooh Star pudding ball! Near the Brown haired squrrel. I take it. **

"**Puddddinng!!!" **

"**Sam that's not-" **

"**Shut it squrrel I didn't know you could talk." **

**I start bickering with it and start tugging it's hair.**

**Carly breaks us up and changes subject. She's purple for some reason though. **

"**So no more Messin with Lewbert for a while huh" **

"**I'll say I don't want him as my daddy." Says Fredinfrog. **

**Wait that's funny I start laughing go over to the shirtless potato one table over and start rubbing him over cause I know he has French fries! I know it!**

"**Sam here." He gives me one but it's fishy and covered with sauce.**

"**I don't want your service hobo!" I say throwing the half bitten thing in his face running back to Carls and Fredwart. **

"**Doesn't that guy have a mushroom on his face." **

"**It's a wart Sam." Oh sure it is Squrel boy. **

"**Mushroom" **

"**Wart" **

"**Mushroom" I stand up.**

"**Wart" He gets up and holds his lunchbox for defense like that does any good.**

**I chase him with my reason popping into my head again.**

**Run away Benson Runn away. **

* * *

**I come to Carly's apartment to do the show. **

"**What is wrong with you" Frednerd asks. **

"**I like fish sticks what' your big chizz" **

"**Youuuu" **

"**Me what? Say it Fredlump." **

"**Guys time to start the show" Carly says **

**Dang I really wanna know what he was gonna say. **


	4. ItrytoavoidSam

**Sam and fishsticks Part 4 "ItrytoavoidSam"**

**Freddie POV time: S2 right after"Irockedthevote" (which was the episode right after the awesome ikiss)**

**(Again we seem to have a problem clicking that little review button down there. Sam says it's shiny and will beat you with a butter sock if you don't. I uploaded it because I really like this chapter it's my favorite so far. But I waited for quite a while because of our little review problem. This needs someone to click that button and give me a good comment before continuing Sam will get you if you don't. If you want updates on when I'll upload and stuff check my profile page. Now about this Chapter. Freddie goes pretty bad for him by ditching both lunch and recess just to avoid Fishstick Sam. Sam gets him from the bush and I'm pretty sure you'll like what she does with him afterward. READ AND REVIEW OR SAM WILL HIT YOU WITH THAT BUTTER SOCK! (yes I know Itakeondingo came out later but who's to say she didn't have the stick before. It's not even in this story it's to make you hug that review button.)**

I walk into the cafeteria pretty quickly after fourth period. Oh gosh I smell fish -fishstick day again uggh. I suddenly wish I hadn't walked in. As you know by now Sam does some of her craziest stuff on fishstick days. I know what'll happen. I can't avoid class (I'd so be dead if did plus I'm not bad like Sam) but maybe I can avoid just lunch. Lunch is always the worst of it and then recess but I can run away slightly better in an open field. She still gets me though chasing just stalls a few seconds. There is quite a few people here I don't think they'll notice much if one's missing. I look around before walking twords the door again. People are just starting to enter and get in line and such. I can switch out pretty easily. Wait- Carly. I can't eat lunch with her and I'm pretty sure she'll notice. Well avoiding Sam is more important right now to me at least. Carly's not yet in here I'll wait by the door. I wait a second and when she comes I pull her aside.

"What is it, Freddie?" She asks.

"They have Fishsticks. I'm uh skipping. Sam won't notice hyped up on fishsticks. She thought I was a brown squirrel and she's probably crazy enough to mistake Gibby for me or something. You understand and can cover for me right?"

She nods and I run out to the hall and outside and I eat. I feel like such a bad boy by doing this. I might have picked up something from Sam a bit. .….. Ahh I picked something up from Sam a bit! But that day not too long ago. Heck it had only be three weeks. She did something worse then usual to me by overhearing me say to Carly that I hadn't kissed anyone and revealing it on the webshow leading to everyone making fun and I basically had to hide on my balcony listening to music, going on my laptop, and not talking to anyone. Then she did something well…..sweet (suppose it could be possible for her if you really dig in there, very rare though.) She apologized, live on the show. Then a few minutes later she came over. She was being nice and apologizing for everything, we talked and again kissing was brought up so we-

No no no I can't think about that. Can't keep thinking about that . I like Carly…Right? Besides Sam and I hate each other and that's how it'll always be. ..Right? Ah Freddie get off that topic anyway.

So last week we had to film a music video for a really jerky guy. Wait I just heard a noise - Could it be a teacher?! Ahhhhhhh!

Wait no it came from the bushes, probably a squirrel. I then hear a voice.

"Bensonnnnn I will get youu rawwwrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Ahhhh creature in the- wait that's Sam's voice. Ahhh Sam in the bush! She then jumps out landing right on top of me.

"You can't run away from mama silly cat! Carlayyy sucks nub cheese at lying about where you is by the way."

"Isn't it supposed to be where you-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

She proceeds to hold my arms down, slap me, hit me on the head with the tray she had just cleared, and stand up kicking me. OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! She's sooo physical. Why do I put up with her crap anyway? Oh well because…um well let's get off that subject again. She then sits on top of my body right where she was kicking me (owww).

" Don't trys avoidinnn lunch again fried dingo boy or I will get youu baddddd in toooo mannyy wayyzzzz "

Um… wow. I wanna say something back but since it hurts I end up yelling out.

"Ok Ok!"

She gets off me finally. "Darn right box of oyster flags"

She says the weirdest stuff on fishsticks. Reminds me how I need to stop her from getting to other stuff in the future.

"What?"

"Rainbow chipppsss"

I check my watch.

"Isn't it time for recess?"

" Banana kay. I will lead you little polka dotted duckity duck."

She then picks me up and throws me over her shoulders. This wouldn't be the first time she's done it but when she ate fishsticks I'm a little concerned.

"I will carry youuu fretinsock!"

Her nicknames for me are always creative.

"Ahh jeez Sam!" I try to kick her but I know it' s no use.

Wait she's totally heading the wrong way! Why the friken chiz are we in the street?"

"Tell me why we're headed for the kiddy playground!"

"Cause I wanna push you in the swing baby boy"

"Sam, We're in friken high school now!"

"Awww cute widdle baby Fweddie wanna be gwoood uppers. Well no soyyyy nooodle for youuuuu"

Wait she said aww and cute and baby in reference to me. Ahh- well right know I have to worry about this.

"What? No Sam No!"

She tries stuffing me in the kiddy swing. I'm positive it's squooshing my internal organs!"

"I'm not Sam, stupid. I'm captainn Wafflepasteeee! Now why won't you fit baby?"

"Cause I'm not a baby especially not your b-"

"Don't struggle and call me captain wafflepaste Baby Benson!"

She violently bangs me against the seat. Owwww. I'm somehow in but I'm so squished and sticking out it's not funny.

"There your in"

"I'm smushed and it hurts, captain wafflepaste."

I struggle a little then Sam pushes me and I fly out. I land face first in the woodchips. I'm scratched.

"Ow it stings!"

"Your not a chipmunk tail you can't fly silly Fredlyo"

Sam runs back to school screaming.

"Captain wafflepaste awwaaaayyy!"

I am left in the wood chips. I wait a minute before I get up and walk back. I am never ever ever skipping lunch and recess again no matter what.

**REVIEW look at that pretty button do you want Sam to come to your house with that butter stick? No? Then click it ****and you'll get more story quicker! **


	5. Freddies bad day

**Sam and Fishsticks Part 5 **

**Freddie POV (Again I know. You can tell me by review who's POV I should do in the next chapter. Maybe I'll try Sams again or maybe I'll continue with Freddie) Season 2 Right before and time of IreunitewithMissy the episode tbat inspired this. I'll use some direct quotes and their thoughts too like I did on my Sonny So Far story. "Freddie's bad day" **

**Ha Sam as usual is crazy and we get to find out what his mom does to him. I had to rewatch the episode clip quite a few times for this chapter. Next chapter I plan on not having Carly there and the chapter afterward is when I'll let Sam take some fishsticks with her to Carlys apartment (I'll let Carly just be in the shower and Spencer going to get sculpture supplies) and let's say stuff comes out just like in ithinktheykissed when she's at the dentist. But to be able to have that you know what you gotta do. Give the Review button a hug. If not the invisible puppy over it will be very sad. ) **

Argh I am not having a very good day today. I got only a B+ on my geometry test, I've had Sam pick on me quite bit (grr when does she not?) , I had to lend my books to a bully who proceeded to mess them up and shove me in my locker (plus I was stuck there a whole class before Sam noticed and punched the locker and Carly came up and unlocked it) and before school even my mom woke me up early to give me another stupid tick bath. I take my seat in the lunchroom. Oh Salt! Today just had to be fishstick day. I know I can't hide either grr. Carly must have noticed me being annoyed and angry because she then asks me what's wrong.

"Nothing just a crappy day and then bang it just had to be fishstick day."

"Look on the bright side she won't be able to put you in a kiddy swing this time." Carly then trys holding back from laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"Yeah I'm sorry"

The blonde haired demon then runs into the lunch room, puts her tray on the table, runs around screaming "Beware of the Spiked Hobo Sponge" getting several weird looks as usual, and jumps on her seat until Carly holds her down.

"Well you're here quicker then usual" I say to her "Wait- don't hurt me ok"

"I was like pointy stick and cutted or I'd growl with my dinosaur growl"

"Pointy sticks don't cut they stab sill-"

"I got a nail pogo stick wanna find out?" she says grinning and holding out a very sharpened pencil.

Stupid boy why do I do that. You know I hate her beating on me. But…um I tolerate it for a reason.

Carly tries controlling her again and luckily succeeds.

She then stands on the table smashing my food again and she starts dancing.

"Honestly Puckett."

She jumps down "Dream cannon cakeeeeeee gimme talking zebra bunny!"

She's chasing me again before I know it. Uggh this is getting so old and annoying! Yet I still let her do it.

My day didn't really get much better. Although Carly did do slightly better at keeping her away ,she still broke into my locker and cut my sleeves off my shirt and pants when I was in gym! She said they were her "muffin wings." My mom's gonna kill me again! Also she drew a stick figure of me being attacked by what looked like a pillow with spikes. I also got yelled at for having my sleeves off. Anyway finally we're at Carly's apartment where Sam's fish stick thing finally wears off.

Hi" Carly says as she walks in.

Carly's older brother Spencer is carrying a large rectangular box. It's probably for another one of his crazy sculptures that he does.

"Hey guys. How was school?" he asks.

Well not that good .

"I got an A on my geometry test" Carly says.

Of course she did. I just got a certain section messed up resulting to a B+ when I should have an A.

"I had fishsticks for lunch." Sam says, throwing her backpack on the ground.

Yeah and look what she did because of it uggh.

"Sam broke into my locker while I was in gym class and cut the sleeves off my shirt and the legs off my pants." I say.

"Why do fishsticks always make you rambunctious?" Carly asks her.

I'd like to know that too.

"I think it's the tarter sauce." she responds.

I feel a little brave so I attempt insulting her "Your head's full of tarter sauce."

"You better watch it before I take your-"

She gets cut off by Carly yelling "STOP!" and then "Can we please remember we're all friends here."

Sam Puckett, my friend… Right now I don't think so. I know she is though but it's the last thing I'd say now. I'll go for another insult.

"This _thing_ is not my friend."

Carly smiles. "She is too."

"Wrong and you are coming to my house right know and explain this (I point at my outfit) to my mom"

Oh yeah if I'm going to get in trouble with my mom again I'm pulling her with me.

Sam uses her baby tone with me again "Aw would that make you happy" Dang if I didn't know better I'd say she does that in order to say aww or cute to describe me. Hmm.

"Kinda" I respond.

"Fine"

Good I'm glad she's actually doing that after what she did. I start telling her how bad it is.

"I can't believe you just break into my locker and violate my clothing. My mom works really hard to make sure I have nice things to wear. " I then unlock the door to my apartment. "and she is not going to be happy if I don't- Sam!" She pushed me into my apartment. I go straight and I knock over a glass cup.

"Freddie!" My mom yells, first scanning to make sure none of the glass went into me. "Are you ok?"

"Mom I'm fine I didn't get cut "

"First get on the couch so it can't get in you I'll use the inspection tools later. Second, What on earth did you do to your clothing? Cutoffs? There's so many things that could have happened!"

I jump onto the couch as she quickly gets stuff to clean the glass up.

"Well Sam broke into-"

"She's bad really bad for you then. You cannot show extra skin! It's Extra exposure and you'll get hurt way more easily! What's our rule about that again"

I sigh. My mom has rhyming rules for everything! I love her but she is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy too overprotective of me. "If your pants are above the knees it's to much skin and you'll scratch and bleed" I'm not sure if knees and bleed rhyme that much but anyway.

"Annnd.."

"If your sleeves above the shoulder it's likely to hit a boulder- But Sam-""I don't wanna hear it head to your room for the inspection . I'm using the swab."

"Nooo.."

**Lol I sorta had to add in that last scene. Wonder what Mrs. Bensons swab does ha. Look how nice that review button is looking. Plus it has a cute puppy over it. You better click it or you'll make that puppy really sad. **


	6. Llama lord and Ruffle boy

**Sam and Fishsticks Part 6 "I'm the llama lord and Fredinac is my ruffle boy" Sam POV S3 The day after Imoveout because according to Gibby the next day was fish stick day **

**(OK so I decided to do another Sam POV. I also wanted to do something with Carly not being there. I got the two camels in a tiny car and squirrel aids idea of this dude on youtube. For the Llamas my twitter friend asked me for a llama. As for the top licking you can easily guess what show fanfic forum and question inspired that. For the I want my skittles! I got from this kid in my class. Random inspirations FTW! Lol how do you guys like my episode based excuse for no Carly? And I'm into the season 3 stuff now should I add another chapter after this or do you want the ending next chapter? You can leave me a review to answer that. Remember I'm the type that gets excited for seeing JUST 2 reviews. Now click that dang review button or Gibby will never take off his shirt again! REVIEW AND READDDDDDDDDD! ) **

So Carly's not here today. Those stupid petographers cat ran away and attacked Carly's brother again and he had to go to the doctor for severe multiple deep cuts. Hope he's ok but lucky she gets to skip. I almost ditched but Fredwater made me come. I tackled him of course but I eventually gave in. I'm now stuck in school with a bunch of nubs like Fredstone and Gibby. The bright side is I've gotten away with multiple pranks. I got sent to the principles three times today with more detention but I'm used to that. Gibby also told me it was fish stick day! Yessssss! That was another part of my reason for not ditching. I know they put something in that tarter sauce just like I know that Gibby's a mermaid despite what Carly says. Before lunch I need to put a picture I drew of me surrounded by meat in my locker. I run into Fredengen in the hallway.

"Sam you know what day it is right?"

"Fishstick day durrrrr. Mama loves them sticks of fish!"

"Well could you do me a favor and stay AWAY from the sauce this time.

Since when did I ever do favors for him? Also Fishsticks without sauce equals blaaannnnddd.

"Um no way Benson! That sauce is awesome!"

"What if I give you a turkey leg?" He says, holding up a large turkey leg.

Very tempting Fredometer, but I think I know how to get the sauce and the meat.

"Gimme!" I say snatching the meat from him.

"There. Now are you gonna be a goo- "

"Do Turkey legs stick as well as ribs if you lick them?"

"No Sam!"

I lick it then stick the turkey leg on his forehead. Too easy.

"Yep question answered" I grab the leg off his forehead and run to the cafeteria. I apparently pulled it off hard because when I turn back for a sec he's rubbing his forehead.

I got an extra extra container of Tarter sauce just to annoy him ha. Yeah I have a reason for picking on him more then anyone else I just can't let anyone know. As long as no one gives me laughing gas then I'm fine though because according to Carly I ended up telling her about Freddie and I kissing once and yeah. I don't remember being on the laughing gas but I certainly remember the reactions.

Whoa I'm actually at the table without taking a bite yet. It's Gibbys table because Fredderoni sat there because Carlys not here. I take a bite and the monkey in me have been released again. (I finished my turkey in line. It was awesome!)

"Sam I gave you a turkey leg! Why did get that sauce? Ok Somebody hold her back from me."

"I can't! I'm just a Gibby!"

What are those firepants talking about? I think if I get a llama I can take over the Martians.

"Shut up and get me a llama." I hit the shirtless one very hard cause he's a baddd Martian and he runs out of the cafeteria.

"Well great, You scared off Gibby and oh no it's my turn." Freddo trys running. He looks ruffled.

I beat him to the floor. "No you can't run! Now let me lick your top and give me my dang llama!

He talks to himself. "Ok maybe if I play along with her she won't hurt me so much. It's just like a crazy made up game like little kids do."

Then I end up hearing something about dancing bubbles.

The Ruffled boy turns to me. "Ok you can lick my top."

I lick his brown top. "Tastes like Carrots."

"What th- I mean um yeah ok"

"I don't like carrots! I throw his goo **(applesauce)** at him and slap him. "Gimme my llama!"

He says "Stay calm." to himself then holds the yummy flowered sauce up to me

"Ok I don't have a llama but I do have two camels in a tiny car and more magic powder."

"I don't like powder I like flower sauce! And what the chiz am I gonna do with two camels in a tiny freakin car! Your lying about that anyway I want my llama! " I slap him again.

"Ok flower sauce then. And here's your llama. It's invisible and his name is Pedro."

I stick my face in the sauce! Ruffle boy does a face palm for some reason.

"Thanks for the Llama! Except get him a new name I hate Pedro. His Name is Tailswaggle! As for you Ruffle boy I am llama lord and you are my slave Fredinac."

"Why am I your slave can't you pick on Gib-"

We then hear the bell for recess.

"Put me on my llama slave ruffle!"

"But it's invisible."

"I'll make you invisible." I say stepping on his feet

"Ahh ok fine."

I sit on the llama's back. **(really Freddie on all fours) **

"Faster!" I say kicking it. The llama lets out a small groan.

It takes me to the Kingdom. **(really the small play fort on the playground) **I slap and defeat the Mar-ppl umbrellas in the way.

I get of his back and start kicking Ruffle-gaze.

"Slave I want my skittles! I'm a little kid in an airplane and I want my skittles!"

"I don't have.-Ow"

"Give them to me or you'll get squaids!"

"What?"

"Squirrel Aids."

" Really Sam-I mean Llama lord. Ok here" He hands me some woody looking Skittles.

He's my slave for the rest of the day. I made a whip out of a stick, tape and paper . I'm sure Carly wouldn't let me do this but he was willing enough to keep it up even after the sauce effect wore off. Gotta like how he always lets me-No cut that out Sam!

**I needed more of Sam thinking about that stuff ha. A chapter built from imagination and random refranceing. Look review button! Why don't we click it! **


	7. Igoonafieldtrip

**Sam and Fishsticks Part 7 Freddie POV (S3 Right after Ispaceout) "Igoonafieldtrip" **

**(So this is my second to last chapter! The last chapter will be the one with her taking the fishsticks! I wanted a different location and different stuff for hyped Sam to mess around with Freddie with. So why not take them on a field trip after lunch to the "Science World Musiem whitch is kinda like the science place. Haha. You know the thingy where you go on the screen for a minute and the camera takes pics of whatever your body is doing at that moment? I added something good there. Sam also loves dinosaurs cause dinosaurs rock! This chapter is another one of my faves. So look at and comment *What? I got tired of saying read and review! But it means the same thing.*) **

Hey! Freddie here. Guess why I'm excited! After lunch the 9th graders get to take a field trip to the Science World Museum! We get to go freely there for 2 hours! Of course we get partners, but anyway. (I want to be paired with Carly! Well sort of. Theirs also someone else but no friken way am I telling you who. No I don't even want to with her what am I saying?) Usually we don't get great chiz like this, but the fund raisers this year raised more then usual. I'm super excited because they have a new section on the sciences of technology! I grab my lunch from my locker but I bump into Sam along the way. Dang I should not have been running! Stupid excitement!

"Watch it Fredlame before I start scratching your skin off." She says, getting up and brushing herself off.

"Sorry. It's just I'm really excited for this field trip! We haven't had one since we were little. They also have a new technology section and-"

She cuts me off. "Aw are all the rest of the dorks gonna be there too?" she says, playfully rubbing my hair until I gently slap her away. Again with the Aw thing! Also, what was with the hair rub? I know what's going on here though, I know what our whole little relationship is. It just can't happen yet. I decide to go with a defensive approach.

"Sam! Uggh We are not dorks!"

"Sure, Dorks, Nubheads, Geeks all the same"

I sigh. "Can you just stop so we can go to lunch."

"Ok." We walk a few steps before she turns around. "Oh by the way the cafeteria has fishsticks today. Momma likey!"

Uggh! She can easily ruin my excited mood just like that! Then again, sometimes she can make me happy just like- I really cannot get those thoughts out of my head can I? I like Carly. Well truth is I don't really anymore. She only temporarily liked me once cause I saved her life. Sure I kissed her and used it to my advantage but I dident like it as much as I though I would. Sam helped convince me to break up with her and for me to realize this. Oh enough it's too crazy.

I take my usual seat across from Carly. "Uggh fish stick day on the same day of the field trip."

"Oh, sucks for you I guess."

"What sections of the museum are you gonna look at? I hear it's huge!"

"I dunno . Not the space section. I blew us actually doing that."

"Hey, it's ok Sam and I got space madness too. Of course we took it out on each other though."

Carly smiles. "Of course you guys did."

"What do you mean by-"

Sam then comes in with two of the fishsticks up her nose and holding two on top of her head.

Carly and I laugh .Then I grab a lid from a nearby trashcan as a shield.

"I'm a dinosaur and this are my crazy spikes!"

"You silly though with those fishsticks up your nose though." Carly says, still laughing. Then she tries to grab the fishsticks."

"Don't touch them Leader cheeseCd!"

"Ok then."

Then she turns to me. "Rawwwrrr Fredward Rawwrr.. Fill me a sock with water will ya?"

Wendy, the girl who sometimes teases me about liking Sam ,then walks up by us "Freddie I think I read somewhere that rawwr means I love you in dinosaur."

"Go eat lunch, Wendy!"

I hate getting teased about that.

The rest of lunch went as normal as it possibly can with a hyped up Sam. I had to stop by the men's room though because she smeared tarter sauce on my face. I then hop on the bus, choosing to sit by Gibby in the front while Carly and Sam were in the back. I looked back to see Sam chewing on Carly's necklace. Oh Sam. I hear Sam scream out stuff a few times but try not to look back. When we arrive, Ms. Briggs goes to the front with a blowhorn.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE" She yells through the blowhorn and the bus goes quiet.

"Frieeeddd Chicckkeenn!" Sam yells from the back.

"Quadruple detention for you Puckett ."

Gosh, usally Sam does stuff to deserve detention but sometimes she gets it on accident. Like now when she can't control herself because of the tarter sauce. Psh I can't feel bad about this though she always tortures me even more on fishstick days.

"You suck! Teacher monkey!"

"Quadruple detention and you wash my car Puckett. Anyway you brats have 2 hours to explore the science museum with your partner and do whatever you please. Meet back at the bus by 2:45. Partners are boy/girl so your less likely to spend all your time in a certain section. Partners are as follows.

Mrs. Briggs then reads out the list. Carly got partnered with Gibby dang I guess. Wait a minute did she just say Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson? Crap! This is gonna be a long 2 hours.

…...

"Take me to the dinosaurs Freddingo! Bigggg Ferocious Meat gobble ears!"

"Don't you mean gobble- ahhhh"

She just pushed me down the entrance stairs. Good thing I grabbed the rail so I didn't get hurt for once.

"Look, We're stuck together. So can we try coopera-"

"Flower ant!" She randomly says then squirting ketchup at my face and smearing it. Of coarse she keeps a ketchup packet in her pocket.

"Apparently not." Why'd I even try that? "What is today? Throw and smear liquids in Freddie's face day?"

"Noooo Now take me to the dang dinosaurs flame boy!"

Flame as in? "If I take you to the dinosaur thing will you let me look at the tech stuff."

"RAWWWRRR No hobo knuckles for you!" She then bites me for some reason. '

"Owww gosh.."

We walk into the doors of the dinosaur exhibit. "Look Sam." I say as though I'm talking to a five year old. "Dinosaurs."

"Oooh" She looks at a model of a T-rex. "Wonder if his pointy white spears can make you bleed pudding?"

"What?"

She pushes me onto the stand which sets off the security alarm. The guard then tells me not to do that again or I'll get in museum jail for a while. I try blaming Sam but she's already in the fake fossil dig sand pit for kids throwing sand in the air.

"Sam get out of there it's for kids!"

"Says you Jarpound. I'm throwing glitter!" She pushes me facedown into the sand pit. "Eat it! Maybie you'll internally bleed pudding!" **(Ha instead of snow it's sand! Got this idea from Victorious.) **She digs a little. "Sweet pointy bone!"

I pull her out of the sand pit. "We're going to another exhibit now Sam."

"Nooo I wanna stay! Ham bunny is here!"

"C,mon. New exhibit time." We fistfight a little before I eventually lead her to the tech exhibit. Wow It's got a huge Ipear monitor. It's got a disassembled one explaining parts. It's got facts. I could stay here a while.

"I hate this section Bagcat!"

"Just let me look for a minute Sam. Then we'll go somewhere else. I took you to the dinosaurs."

"Noooooo stupid sheet!" She beats on my leg for a minute while I look at some stuff and try to ignore it!

Although my mom will probably take me to the special doctor again because of the bruises it leaves. Grr..

"Frieedd chicken!" She eventually ends up pulling my pants down again causing the people in the exhibit to stair and laugh. Figures I'm wearing my Galaxy War boxers.

"Sam! Was that necessary?" Fine we'll leave." I say and pull my pants up.

"That was pretty."

"You can't be talking about…"

"Galaxy nerd hobo!"

"Ignoring and taking you to a new section."

"Yay!"

Sam then sees the vending machine smiles and her eyes sparkle. Why the heck am I staring there?

"Give me chocolate or I'll shove you in the silver shiny spot!"

"Sam I don't have money"

"You can be a battering ram then basefry." She picks me up and bangs me against the machine. Ow just bumped my head! I have a bump! My mom'll kill me again! She somehow bumps out a Chompers chocolate bar though, then drops me on the floor, running to get the chocolate. "Mmm." She says taking a bite. "Love chocolate, Hate you nub!" "Yep Same to you Puckett." The chocolate seemed to calm her for a little bit although she dumped me in the bubble juice. In the room with tons of interactive stuff Sam played with the body print camera for a while. I did some of the other stuff and joined her. She surprisingly held my hand in one. I staired at that body print for a while until it faded and she flipped me while the beeping noise was on and the next print was of her body pulling me and mine in midair. She thought that was cool. We then went over to the Body and Medicine section and she played in the Stimulation ambulance. I watched her kill the stimulation patient by doing things at the wrong times and squeezing the air tube too many times! She then pretended to drive in the front like a maniac. She knocked me down with the sterling wheel though. But when I asked where we where going she said "Groovy Smoothie your paying for us Fredloni! Us? That whole sentence came out like that was part of a date. I'd never date her though right? We also went to the animal section where she did briefly get me in museum jail. Oh my mom would really kill me now but she surprisingly helps me out and picks the lock while the guards not looking, saying "Here you go striped log." before then giving me a wedgie. I look at my watch and it's time to go. The effects of the fish sticks have now wore off. "Sam it's time to go." "Really. Why don't I remember much about the museum. All I remember is messing with you and having a little fun with you. But how could I have any fun with you? You're a Nub that I hate."

"Don't know Sam. I guess it was fun though. Even if you were drugged on tarter sauce."

There's a moment of silence then we head on the bus. Ironically Gibby is singing the F.U.N song from the SoapSquare Startrousers cartoon.

"F is for friends that do stuff together U is for u and me."

"Shut up Gibby or I'll beat you with a bat." Sam says from behind me.

He's then quiet. I smile.


	8. Sam brings leftovers

Sam and Fishsticks

Part 8 "Sam brings leftovers and I start to actually not mind fishsick day" Freddie POV *most of the story is lol* Time: Well I guess season four then.. All the episodes that have aired have happened at this time.

**(Last Chapter finally! How long have I kept you guys waiting? lol. I just wanted to make sure it was a really good ending and that ppl will actually read and review. That and I take long breaks sometimes. I really need ideas for more fics! I mean I only have one one-shot idea and this is the finale of this story so if I could please get more ideas and make them good so more ppl will read. So many Virtual hugs and cookies will go out to you if you do that. Same as if you review! Ok So we're finally to the part where fish stick day goes on longer! Carly's in the shower most of the chapter and Spencer's building a sculpture haha. I finally get to add him in the story and actually write for him! Btw wasent igotahotroom cool? I love Carly's room it's cool. Plus the Sam jumping on Freddie on the bed scene was EPIC WIN! Anyway I gotta stop talking and give you the last chapter! Bye and Please review since this is my last time posting on this! If requested enough I probably could do a small sequel. We'll see! I might announce that on my main page or after this chappy. Depends on what u guys want so tell me! ) **

Ok. So Today was yet another fishstick day and we were making piñatas in Spanish class so I'm covered in dried flour paste from head to toe because of Sam**.**** (That idea actually came from real life. When we were in 6th**** grade me and my frienimy had a flour paste battle lol. He got covered in it more!) **And usually I really like that class. I sometimes will randomly speak it. Anyway I'm relived as always that fishstick day is officially done for now, it's worn off, and we're gonna just hang out at Carly's apartment since we just shot the show yesterday. When we arrive we see Carly's older brother Spencer building a giant chipmunk with ice pop sticks while eating an ice pop. He's always been known to make interesting things.

"Sup guys! How was scho-"" He notices the dried white flour paste on my clothes. "What the heck is that?"

"Guess what day today was? I say to him but he still has a puzzled look on his face.

"We had fish sticks." Carly explains.

"And I can remember the flour paste battle being totally awesome chiz!" Sam exclaims.

"It's not a battle if you're the one flinging it at me and I don't really want to fight back cause you'll kill me worse!" I say to her

"Your still supposed to fight back nubhead! I like it more then!"

"Stop it guys!" Carly once again gets in the middle of our fight and still don't know wiether I should be happy about it or not.

"Shoot I ran out of ice pop sticks just as I was making the buck teeth." The chipmunk looks very silly with only one buck tooth and only the bottom half of it's face. "I'm going to the store to get some more ice pops. You kids be good!" Spencer then leaves.

"Ok." Carly says then turns to Sam and me who are sitting on the couch. "Do you guys mind if I go take a shower? Will you not kill each other?"

"Hey I'm the one who needs a shower because a certain blonde demon threw flour paste on me!"

"Get over it Fredpoint!"

"Once again please don't kill each oth!" er while I'm goneGosh I'm being brave right now. "I won't. No promises for her though."

Sam is laying on the other side of the couch, flipping tv channels. "Just watch it Benson! I'm too lazy at this moment."

Carly looks back at us and then leaves the room.

Sam leaves the Tv on girly cow. "I'm hungry!"

"When the heck aren't you?"

She grabs her black and red checkered backpack from the floor.

"What the chiz did you sneak?" She does occasionally steal things.

"Mama loves the leftovers!" She pulls out a container with white sauce and fishs-Oh No! Craappp!

"Well I gotta go. My mom is calling." Before I know it I'm pinned to the ground. "She didn't call. Your staying dork!" She smothers the fish stick in sauce and then puts it in her mouth. If it was any one but her that got crazy on fish sticks I'd slap it away. Her blue eyes go wide and she's bouncing on the couch shoveling more and more into her mouth while I'm down here being her footstool while getting kicked. Owww_! _

She temporarily stops kicking and I slowly get up back onto the couch.

I really don't wanna do this. I'd rather face my mom for the flour paste then wait till Carly's done so I can rinse off and change clothes. Why does she want me to stay so bad anyway? Being held prisoner by Sam..I did nothing! And hyped up Sam at that_. _

_"_Pants on a foot, pant's on a foot, looking like airplanes with your pants._" _**(Guess the hyped up refrance! Haha I'll add another in a sec.) **

"Really Sam?"

"Freddie the unicorn! Hey heeeeeeyyyy ping pong!"

"Well this is better then your dinosaur kick. Which you continued at lunch! I'd like to know what's up with that!

"Simple I'm a polka dot Frog t-rex!"

"Okyaay then."

"Rawwr Freddie."

"Do even know what that means in dinosaur language?" I ask her because I still remember what Wendy told me even though I tried to get it out of my mind.

"Maybe butternut doggy!"

I've put up with this all day. I'm sick of it! But I know I can't leave. Fudge! **(****Recently I've been favoring this as a minor curse) **

"I wanna pet you. You feel like a banana liquid." She leans over and just starts petting but I push it aside. The process repeats again only she got closer. Finally she slaps me in the stomach for it.

"That's what you get meathead!"

Dang sauce! Sam loves meat a lot and that's all wrong. Same with the rawrr thing. And the Aw thing. And a lot of the physical stuff. Then again she'll do that last one in normal mode. It's just more intense here.

"But you love meat!"

"Frrrrrriiiiiieeeedddd Chiiiiikkkkeeeennnn! I love my codeword!"

"Codeword for?"

"Just something. It's Friiied chickennnn ok Fredum? I love llamas!"

She's jumping on the couch as I quickly scramble down but her foot hits my arm anyway. Ahhh. "Why llamas?"

_"_There awesome chiz! Guess what…I wanna tell you a secret!"

"Um why?" She'd never tell me anything before only tricking me and licking / biting my ear..I can't help but wonder on that one. Another thing I don't think I like Carly in that way anymore. It never really felt like it anyway sorta like I only thought I did. Not like this anyway.. I still put my ear near Sam's face

"I love.. " She hesitates. Then moves away from my ear and yells. "The tater sauce! Fish sticks make me Rambunctious! Yeah! **(There's a button on the Sam's remote iphone app that says this lol. Yes I love references in fanfics!) **

I don't wanna yell but I am pretty dang annoyed by her! I mean Fishstick day after day and now this! I'm gonna blow! "SAM THAT'S NO SECRET AND I HATE YOU EVEN MORE ON FISHSTICKS! IT'S SO ANNOYING AND YOU PUT ME THROUGH MORE AND-"

She just smiles and playfully slaps my face

"Feisty little Freddie Noodle."

Ugh this is never gonna get fixed_! _She is so- but I don't- She- Sauce-Just uggggh! Wait a dang minute She called me Freddie instead of her nicknames.

"Are you ok? You called me Freddie. Is all that sauce going to your brain and making you sick."

"Nooo I like your name."

This is cause of panic. "Where's the phone? We need to call the hospital! Something's wrong with you!"

I run to get the phone but she pulls me back and won't let go.

"I'M FINE YA STARFISH BRAIN!" She screams in my ear. My eardrum just felt like it was going to bust. "Go snuggle your stuffed animal hairbrush cheese."

"That's supposed to mean?"

"How do I know Glue Tape? Hey look what I can do." She makes a clicking sound with her finger and cheek.

"You know I hate you!" I say unsure that I mean it.

"I don't Fredderwork!"

"What?"

_She grabs me and pins me to the couch. _

"Your Frieeddd chickken. I like youuuuu!"

No way she's serious. She's too wacked up she's- right on top of me. My hearts thudding and I can't even begin to think before she pulls closer. And closer. Omg we swore we wouldn't do this again. Although now..I feel like we have to. We're kissing once again. It goes on for a minute or two this time though.

**Spencer Pov reaction (Freddie's…. um distracted I'll get back to him in a minute this part only lasts a minute. I'm putting a small amount of a meanwhile thing where the last part of what u just read was going on so yeah) **

I got delayed at the store. Some argument with this guy in line and he stuck an ice pop to my head and I caught his mustache on fire and that was a mess. Then I had to deal with the cops who are still not forgetting the Pee on Carl icendent. I mean would it kill them to forget. Luckily our nasty doorman Lewbert was sleeping when we got in so I can just head straight up. I wonder how those crazy kids are doing. I need to wash my head off anyway before I can continue the sculpture. Speaking of I bet Carly's taking a shower cause it's Friday afternoon and Icarlys already been shot. Oh gosh the two little bickering friends of hers there who never seen to be at their own houses alone. I'm not stupid though. I can see the bickering is something clearly going on. Cute and shocking but what are the chances? I bet they're fighting like usual. I'm at the apartment door know. Funny how I don't seem to hear anything. OH MY GOSH Is that what I think on the couch? They notice me after a few seconds and Freddie looks shocked and Sam is smiling. I'm just gonna run and go think about this in my room. I yell "OH MY GOSH" as I run out.

_**Freddie Pov **_

Wow! Just wow I can't believe that just happened. I'll deal with Carly when she comes down. I'm just gonna see about Sam when she's normal again. I now think I know something. I don't think I mind fish stick days as much after all.

_**Yaaaayyy Hope that wasn't too mushy and was good! I think Sam and Freddie really want you to review though and tell me if this was a good ending. Also Future ideas on fanfic would help me as well. Bye guys! Give that button down there a hug for me! **_


End file.
